Posing
by AishiExcel
Summary: When a snapshot in the school paper leads to a modeling contract for Yuki, he's ready to turn it down. Then Haru gets involved and Yuki finds himself in over his head.. light YukiHaru suggestion.


FANFICS

Posing

(Fruits Basket)

Rating: PG, maybe PG-13 for Haru using... innuendo.

Genre: Humor-possible romance but possible non-romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. I wrote this fanfic for the enjoyment of myself and my sister and not for profit or anything else. If you're going to flame this story, do it without using all-caps... same for people reviewing it positively.

* * *

Chapter one: Candid Camera….

When the latest issue of the school paper came out, no-one was surprised to see Yuki on the front page of it. After all, he was the school student council president and class heartthrob. What did surprise everyone, though, was how GOOD the photo of him was.

One of the fan club girls had taken it. Yuki's head was turned slightly, a hand raised to brush the long silvery bangs from his forehead. His violet eyes were cats out the window and his lips were parted slightly, to be immortalized in soft speech. His expression was one of countless emotions, held ever-so-secretly behind snow and ice.

Yuki had groaned when he'd seen the paper, but he knew it was inevitable. The head of the school newspaper was one of the members of the Yuki Fan club. They had their influence everywhere… It was all he could do to use his influence as student council to keep some girls from blowing it up to banner size and hanging one in every hallway.

Still, the population of the school found a way to spread the photo through every corner and every classroom. Kyo was absolutely furious seeing "that damn rat's" face on the wall at every corner. He kept commenting on how "that sissy-boy showoff, narcissistic fruitcake needs a good punch in the face!"

Yuki expected all this to happen, even KNEW that it was inevitable. But what happened next… he never expected.

Hatsuharu had come down that day and was playing with Yuki's brand new camera phone.

Tohru had suggested he buy it- he'd gotten some money and not known what to do with it. Usually he'd NEVER buy a cell phone, but seeing the glow on Tohru's face as she's spoken of sending text messages and being able to call each other any time- he couldn't help but buy it. Yuki knew that girl could wrap someone around her little finger if she had such an inclination, but the best thing about Tohru was that she was completely unaware that she had such a hold on people or why.

Now Haru was sitting on his bed, punching the buttons and playing with Yuki's ring tones. "This thing… is cool." He announced.

"Just please don't break it," Yuki said coolly, flipping a page in his textbook as he did homework.

Suddenly the phone began ringing.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. The only people who knew the number were Ayame, Tohru, and Shigure. Tohru and Shigure were here, so it was down to…

"You can answer that, Haru." Spat Yuki, not in the mood to speak to his flamboyant brother.

"Hello, this is Yuki's phone." Haru said.

He listened for a second, and then nodded. "Really, is that so? Hum."

"Is it Ayame?" Yuki asked, turning away from his textbooks to look at the black-and-white haired boy.

"Nope, it's a guy from- a modeling agency. He saw you school paper picture posted in some shop and he thought you had potential, so he's calling to invite you to some auditions that this magazine is having. He says a bunch of other teens are going to be there."

"Tell him thanks, but no thanks."

"We'll be there," Haru announced. "Friday at five o clock, then? Great, we'll see you. Bye."

Yuki's jaw dropped as Haru pressed the red button to hang up. "Did you not hear a single word I said? 'No thanks' mean no thanks, Haru!"

"You could at least try it," Haru said flatly.

"Haru, for all you know, this guy is a serial killing psychopath! You don't just agree to things like that!"

"But you're going to go, aren't you?"

Yuki's jaw dropped. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

"That you're going to go."

The zodiac rat was absolutely speechless at this. He began to speak, then stopped and shook his head.

"I'll go with you," offered Haru.

Yuki finally caved in. "Fine! I'll go! Happy?"

"Yes," Haru said cheerfully. "I'll be here Friday to take you down there."

Yuki sighed. "Can you please leave me now Haru? I need to study."

"Sure. Oh, and, one more thing Yuki?" Hatsuharu asked as he picked up hi backpack and unzipped one of the pockets.

"What?" Yuki asked, turning to look at the younger boy.

"Smile, you're on candid camera." There was a whirring sound accompanied by a flash that made spots dance in front of Yuki's eyes.

"Gotcha," Haru said, triumphantly holding up a Polaroid that was forming a picture.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Yuki exploded, causing Haru to scurry out.

Lord, what had Yuki Sohma gotten himself into?

* * *

Author's note: What does everyone think? This is the first Fruits Basket fanfic that I've posted on but it's not the first I've written. This is one of those ideas that you're just not sure where it comes from- my sister came up with it, but I have no idea what made her think of it. Anyways, it's really quite odd- I'm not a Yuki fan at all! If anything, I'm a Shigure fan. (Who can resist the puppy dog?) And as for Haru- I have too much in common with him to find him sexy! He'd be more like my brother if I were a Fruits Basket character. But I think he's fun to write. Both he and I are the types who would just do something without worrying what the hell the consequences are. The only thing is, in his White mode he's calm and seems more mature than he is, while moi? I'm hyper and act much younger than I am. Anyways, I apologize if Yuki getting mad was a bit OOC. I'm sorry. Anyways, flames are welcome to toast marshmallows on. Read and review! 


End file.
